El concierto de Powerline
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Mickey y Donald planean ir al concierto de Powerline.
1. El inicio de un viaje

Disclaimer: A Goofy Movie pertenece a Disney.

* * *

**El concierto de Powerline**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El inicio de un viaje**

* * *

—¿No crees que exageras? —le preguntó Donald bastante cansado por las palabras de su amigo.

Lo primero que Donald notó después de contestar al teléfono era que su amigo Goofy se encontraba bastante alterado. Estuvo escuchándolo durante horas sobre lo mucho que le preocupaba y lo mucho que le preocupaba que pudiera convertirse en un delincuente. Una parte de Donald sentía que estaba exagerando, pero otra le decía que él se sentiría del mismo modo si recibiera una llamada de la escuela avisándole que sus sobrinos se habían metido en problemas.

Conocía a Max desde que era pequeño y considerable bastante improbable que pudiera convertirse en un criminal. Sabia que podía meterse en problemas, hacer muchas travesuras, pero que eso no lo convertía en un mal hijo. Sus sobrinos le habían sacado más de una cana, pero no por ello se sentía menos orgulloso de ellos ni creía que fueran criminales en potencia.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —le respondió Goofy del otro lado de la línea. Había estado hablando durante un largo rato con Donald, hablándole de lo mucho que le preocupaba su hijo —. El director dijo que podría terminar en la silla eléctrica.

—Es parte de crecer —le dijo Donald —. Recuerda que nosotros también nos metimos en muchos problemas cuando éramos adolescentes.

—Especialmente tú, eras muy gruñón… y sigues siéndolo.

—Gracias, Goofy —respondió Donald tratando de disimular lo que le molestaron esas palabras, hacerlo sería admitir que Goofy tenía razón al decir que tenía un mal temperamento.

—Hiciste muchas cosas para impresionar a Daisy y tu suerte te hizo quedar peor.

—¿No estábamos hablando de otra cosa?

Pese a que Donald y Daisy no terminaron en los mejores términos, seguían siendo amigos y las reuniones con más amigos o solo entre ellos dos no resultaban incómodas. El problema surgía cuando hablaban de la relación que tuvieron. Ambos acordaron que era funcionaban mejor como amigos y que era mejor que continuara de ese modo.

—Estaba pensando en aprovechar estas vacaciones para ir de pesca con mi hijo —continuó hablando Goofy —, y hacer con mi hijo el mismo recorrido que yo hice con mi padre. Estoy seguro de que pasar tiempo de calidad con Max lo hará recuperar el buen camino. Pedro dice que si no hago nada mi Maxie se convertirá en un criminal.

—Eres muy blando, Goofy. Si quieres evitar que se meta en problemas, es mejor ser severo con la disciplina, enseñarle que todo tiene consecuencias.

—Tienes razón, Maxie y yo nos iremos de viaje. Podré enseñarle mi técnica especial de pesca y cantar canciones de campamento. Durante años guardé el mapa que solía usar cuando viajaba con mi padre y es momento de usarlo.

Donald sabía que Goofy no lo escucharía antes de que su amigo colgara el teléfono. Por la forma en que le habló supo que estaba más que determinado a continuar con su plan y que nada de lo que pudiera hacer bastaría para que Goofy cambiara de idea. Un vistazo al reloj le hizo saber que era tarde y que debía darse prisa en terminar la cena.

Estaba preparando las bebidas cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. En lo primero que pensó fue en sus sobrinos y al abrirla comprobó que su intuición era correcta. Webby y la señora Beakley los acompañaba. Ese día se había organizado una pequeña fiesta en la escuela para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones.

Scrooge Mcduck llegó poco después, cuando estaban empezando a comer. Para Donald no era nada nuevo recibir las visitas de su tío, sino que, todo lo contrario. Su pariente acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que tenía un trabajo para él o deseaba comer en su mesa, algo que ocurría con bastante frecuencia.

—Encontré un mapa de una pirámide —comentó Scrooge Mcduck mientras tomaba asiento y tomaba el plato de Donald —, los niños y yo partiremos mañana.

—¿Podemos, tío Donald? —los trillizos preguntaron al unísono, bastante emocionados por la oferta de su tío abuelo.

—Siempre que regresen antes del fin de vacaciones, tenemos mucho por hacer.

Huey, Dewey y Louie intercambiaron miradas antes de prometer que lo harían. Donald no estaba seguro de que cumplieran con su palabra, especialmente si sospechaban que planeaba hacer una limpieza de verano, sospecha que no era del todo equivocada. Al final decidió dejarlos ir, confiaba en su tío Scrooge y sabía que para él sería difícil poder llevarlos a pasear durante las vacaciones.

Donald se acostó en su hamaca después de que los trillizos se marcharon con Scrooge. Descansar y relajarse era todo lo que tenía planeado para los siguientes días. Sus sobrinos estarían con su tío Scrooge y le habían dado unos días libres en la fábrica por lo que no tenía nada de que preocuparse y consideraba que nadie podía reprocharle por su decisión.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escuchó a su amigo llamarlo. Abrió sus ojos un tanto molesto y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa. Mickey se veía sonriente, quizás demasiado para el gusto de Donald pues esa sonrisa le recordaba a la que solía tener cada vez que lo arrastraba en una de sus locuras. En esa ocasión Donald no estaba dispuesto a participar en dicho plan sin importar lo que Mickey pudiera decir o de lo que tratara es proyecto.

—¿Qué planeas? —le preguntó Donald antes de que Mickey tuviera la oportunidad de saludarlo.

—¡Ir al concierto de Powerline! —le respondió Mickey quien no parecía molesto por la forma en que Donald lo había saludado —. ¡Es una pena que Goofy no pueda acompañarnos!

—Me contó que quiere pasar las vacaciones con Max.

—¿Qué hay de tus sobrinos?

—Aventura con tío Scrooge.

—Bien, en ese caso seremos solo tú y yo en el concierto de Powerline.

—¿Por qué asumes que iré?

—Porque tengo las entradas y no tienes nada más que hacer —Mickey le mostró las entradas para probar su punto.

Por unos momentos Donald consideró decirle a Mickey que sí tenía planes, pasar todo el día sobre su hamaca. Admitía que no eran grandes planes, pero sí era lo que quería hacer. Al final terminó por aceptar. Mickey pasó varios minutos hablándole acerca de lo divertido que sería ese viaje para ambos y revivir los viejos tiempos.

Acordaron salir esa misma tarde. Donald dedicó varias horas a preparar lo que podrían necesitar para el viaje. Al contrario que el equipaje de Mickey, el suyo era bastante pesado. Años de cuidar de sus trillizos le habían enseñado a prepararse para todo tipo de eventos, incluso los que podrían parecer improbables.

El primer problema que tuvieron fue cuando el carro de Mickey se quedó barado en medio de la carretera. Donald había dejado el suyo con Gyro por lo que no podía llevarlo e incluso si su amigo lo hubiera terminado de reparar, tampoco era una opción pues el 313 no tenía gasolina.

—¡Sus pitidos no van a hacer que el carro se mueva! —gritó Donald bastante molesto mientras se bajaba del vehículo de su amigo y se dirigía a la parte trasera de este. No era algo que le entusiasmara, pero sabía que solo tenían una alternativa y esa era empujar el carro fuera de la carretera y localizar una grúa para que lo llevara a un taller.

Como respuesta Donald obtuvo más pitidos. Esto lo hizo enojar aún más. Pataleó y dijo varias groserías hasta que Mickey se ubicó a su lado y lo ayudó a sacar el carro dañado de la carretera.

El viaje tuvo que ser pospuesto hasta que pudieran llevar al carro de Mickey hasta un taller. Donald hubiera querido dejarlo tirado, pero sabía que eso no era una opción. Del mismo modo en que Mickey no dejaría atrás su vehículo, él tampoco lo haría con su 313 por m´s problemas que pudiera causarle.

—Solo tenemos que ser optimistas y esperar a que alguien nos lleve hasta el concierto —comentó Mickey en un intento por aligerar la tensión del momento. Donald gruño a modo de respuesta.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos tome encontrar un transporte? —podría pasar incluso después de que el concierto termine, si es que llega a pasar.

—Es cuestión de ser optimista y esperar que la suerte nos sonría.

—Cállate. Hablando de ese modo me recuerdas a mi primo Gladstone.

—Quizás tenga algo de su suerte.

Donald le dedicó una mirada cargada de molestia a Mickey. Admitía que algo de suerte le serviría durante el viaje y que, dada la situación en la que se encontraban, la necesitarían, pero había una parte de él que no la quería. Eran sus vacaciones con Mickey y no quería un recordatorio de lo podrida que su suerte podía llegar a ser.

—¡Vamos! —le animó Mickey —. ¡Podemos caminar mientras que pedimos transporte!

—No tengo intenciones de caminar por un largo rato —respondió Donald sin disimular lo poco que deseaba caminar —, especialmente cuando llevo equipaje.

—Hay muchos carros, no creo que nos tardemos en encontrar uno- Todo es cuestión de ser optimista.

Pese a las dudas que Donald tenía, accedió a la propuesta de Mickey. Sabía que su suerte podía ser mala, pero confiaba en que su amigo tuviera razón y que el ser tan querido y popular ayudara a que encontrar un transporte fuera más sencillo. No pasó de ese modo, caminaron por más de una hora y ninguno de los muchos vehículos que pasaron de lado parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

—¿No que sería sencillo encontrar a alguien que nos llevara? —le preguntó Donald en cuanto se detuvieron a descansar.

Ninguno de los dos vio que Goofy también se encontraba en la carretera y que Max tampoco se veía especialmente feliz por el improvisado musical que se había organizado en la carretera.

Donald se encontraba molesto y el que las personas a su alrededor comenzaran a cantar tampoco hacía la situación mejor. Se sentía como si estuviera atrapado en medio de una de las escenas musicales de una de esas películas que sus sobrinos solían ver. Le dedicó a Mickey una mirada cargada de enojo antes de sentarse y sacar unas hamburguesas de su bolso.

—Toma —Donald le extendió una de las hamburguesas a Mickey —. Hubiera traído Duckcola, pero, ya sabes, caliente sabe mal.

—Gracias. Puedes guardármela un rato, regreso enseguida —le dijo Mickey y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, su amigo se había marchado.

Donald se sentó. Consideraba absurdo el continuar pidiendo transporte. Dudaba que en caso de que alguien quisiera llevarlo tuviera ganas de esperar por el regreso de Mickey. Continuó comiendo, incluso si supiera cuánto le tomaría a su amigo regresar, estaba demasiado hambriento como para regresar.

—Lamento el retraso, la tienda estaba más lejos de lo que pensé y no podía regresar sin las botellas de duckcola —fueron las palabras que Mickey le dijo cunado regresó. En sus manos llevaba las bebidas de las que hablaba.

—Gracias, compañero —Donald aceptó la duckcola, feliz de poder tomar su bebida favorita

—De nada. Empezamos pronto con las aventuras ¿eh?

Si Donald no conociera a Mickey se hubiera sentido ofendido, pero como lo hacía, sabía que su comentario no tenía ninguna mala intención. Solo era Mickey siendo optimista y buscando el lado positivo de las cosas.

Pocos minutos después lograron conseguir un medio de transporte. No los llevarían hasta los Ángeles, pero los acercaría y de momento eso era suficiente.


	2. La madriguera de las comadrejas

**Capítulo 2: La madriguera de las comadrejas**

* * *

—Me llamo Dominick —les dijo la mujer gansa que los había recibido en su carro.

—Es un hermoso nombre. Nosotros somos Mickey —Mickey se señaló a sí mismo y luego a su compañero —, y él es Donald.

—Un placer conocerlos ¿Algún motivo para viajar?

—Vamos al concierto de Powerline —respondió Mickey feliz por la ayuda recibida.

—¿En serio? —respondió Dominick, más que incrédula parecía divertirle la respuesta del ratón.

—Mi hermano es fan de Powerline —comentó Dominick —. Ella y sus amigos organizaron una fiesta para ver su próximo concierto.

—Suena como un buen plan, en especial si hay mucha comida —comentó Donald de manera despreocupada. Extrañaba su hamaca y la idea de hacer un largo viaje era cada vez menos tentadora.

—¿A dónde se dirige? —en esa ocasión era Mickey el que hablaba.

—Al aeropuerto, mi primo viene de visita y me tocó a mí recogerlo.

—Es bueno escucharlo, la familia debe permanecer unida.

—Aunque no siempre es sencillo —en la voz de Dominick podía percibirse ciertos matices de broma —, algunos primos son… complicados.

—Sé de lo que hablas —Donald pensó en Fethry, Gladstone, en Kildare y en los problemas que le habían causado, especialmente Gladstone quien en más de una ocasión había admitido disfrutar de molestarlo.

—Puedo conducir, si estás muy cansada —se ofreció Mickey al ver como Dominick comenzaba a cabecear y a bostezar.

—Supongo que es una buena idea —Dominick parecía tener sus dudas, pero después de unos minutos terminó aceptando la oferta de Mickey.

Dormirse fue algo que le tomó tan solo unos minutos. Donald no tardó en imitarla y Mickey se aseguró de recorrer un largo camino antes de seguir sus pasos. No solo era por el hecho de que habían perdido mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir un transporte sino por el deseo de ayudar a la mujer que les había ofrecido su carro cuando tanto lo necesitaban. Cuando sintió que seguir conduciendo sería una amenaza, se apresuró en buscar un lugar para estacionarse, tarea que requirió más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

Cuando Mickey despertó era más de mediodía. Domincik se encontraba conduciendo y Donald dormía a su lado. Mickey tuvo especial cuidado para no moverse demasiado pues de hacerlo podría despertar a Donald cuya cabeza se encontraba ubicada sobre su hombro. Verlo dormir tan tranquilo le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición. Sabía lo perezoso que podía ser su amigo por lo que no creía que fuera poco.

—Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería en la que sirven un café muy bueno y barato ¿Quieren pasar?

—Si tú quieres, eres la dueña del carro —respondió Mickey, preguntándose si debería despertar a Donald. Se veía tan tranquila que no quería molestarlo.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Dominick se mantuvo conduciendo por varios minutos hasta llegar a la cafetería de la que hablaba. Esta no era especialmente grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Contaba con un estacionamiento de tamaño regular en el que se encontraban varios carros, la mayoría vehículos familiares.

La cafetería contaba también con una pequeña sala al área libre, con varias mesas y sillas ubicadas de manera aleatoria por toda la zona. En el centro de cada mesa había un adorno floral, Mickey estaba bastante seguro de que era natural.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Dominick orgullosa —, a la mejor cafetería del país.

—Donald, Donald, despierta.

Al principio Mickey trató de despertar a Donald con cuidado. Hablándole en voz baja y sacudiéndolo con delicadeza. Después de unos pocos intentos decidió cambiar de estrategia. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ratón al pensar en lo que estaba por hacer.

—Donald, Scrooge dice que tienes que pulir sus monedas.

—Dile que no estoy —respondió Donald de manera atropellada.

Debido a la forma en que se había despertado, terminó chocando con el asiento que estaba frente a él. Mickey no pudo contener la risa al escuchar como su amigo se quejaba de su mentira. No entendía nada de lo que decía, pero por la cara que tenía no le costaba imaginar que estaba diciendo algunas groserías y es que el vocabulario de su amigo era bastante fluido.

—Era la única forma de despertarte —le dijo Mickey a modo de justificación. Le extendió la mano al pato caído —. Debes estar hambriento.

Donald gruñó antes de aceptar la mano de Mickey y de ponerse de pie. Para el ratón resultaba evidente que su amigo seguía enojado, pero que el hambre que sentía era mayor que su mal humor.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería. Un vistazo al menú bastó para que Mickey pudiera comprobar que Dominick no se equivocaba al decir que los precios en ese lugar eran bajos.

—Personalmente recomiendo los panqueques, te aseguro que no abras probado unos mejores antes.

—En ese caso, pediré panqueques con café.

—Yo igual, con miel de maple.

La camarera tomó los pedidos y se retiró después de asegurar que la comida estaría lista con prontitud. Mientras esperaban, Dominick le contó acerca de su primo y como este se había ido dos años antes a la universidad. Esa era la primera vez que los visitaba desde que se había mudado de estado.

—Suena como mi hermano Oswald, suele viajar durante largos periodos y muchas veces ni siquiera avisa.

La conversación fue interrumpida con la llegada de la mesera. La joven parecía tener problemas para equilibrar las tres pilas de panqueques y las bebidas.

—¿Qué te parecen?

—Están buenos —Mickey se sintió un poco culpable al decir esas palabras. Admitía que los panqueques que servían en esa cafetería eran buenos, pero no estaba de acuerdo con Dominick cuando afirmaba que eran los mejores panqueques del país. Los que hacía Donald seguían siendo sus favoritos.

Dominick, Mickey y Donald tomaron caminos diferentes en cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto. Después de despedirse y agradecer por la ayuda brindada, Donald y Mickey continuaron con su recorrido. Al igual que hicieron después de quedarse sin un vehículo propio, decidieron caminar hasta poder dar con alguien que accediera llevarlos hasta el concierto de Powerline.

—Tranquilo, Donald —fueron las palabras de Mickey después de haber recorrido el primer kilometro —, ya verás que pronto nos encontraremos con alguien que acepte llevarnos.

—Eso mismo dijiste 500 kilómetros atrás y nada ha cambiado.

—Sé positivo y las cosas comenzaran a cambiar —aseguró Mickey, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

Las cosas cambiaron, pero no de la manera que Mickey esperaba. Después de caminar por más de dos kilómetros, decidieron detenerse a descansar. Nadie había aceptado ayudarlos y el ratón estaba convencido de que en ese lugar con temática de comadrejas podrían encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a llevarlos a Los Ángeles.

—Eres demasiado optimista para tu propio bien —comentó Donald mientras veía a un padre bailar con su hijo en medio de la gente.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo —Mickey colocó uno de los gorros con forma de comadreja sobre la cabeza de su amigo. Lo primero que había pensado al ver ese peculiar gorro era que debía estar sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

Mickey sabía que Donald le había dicho algo, también que el pato era consciente de que no le había prestado atención, su gesto de enojo lo delataba. Mickey agradeció que no le preguntara por el motivo de su distracción, consideraba demasiado vergonzoso admitir que se había distraído observándolo con el gorro puesto. Lo había comprado específicamente para él y se sentía orgulloso de su decisión.

La comida en ese lugar era mala y apenas comestible. Mickey tenía la sospecha de que podría enfermarse por la cantidad de grasa que esta contenía. Pero no tenía otra alternativa. Ese era el único lugar donde podían comprar comida en varios kilómetros a la redonda y ambos se encontraban demasiado hambrientos como para esperar.

—Nunca dejaré que Huey, Dewey o Louie coman en un lugar así y espero que tío Scrooge piense en lo mismo.

—Dudo que lo haga, la comida casera es más barata.

—Si no pasara tanto tiempo en mi casa creería que sobrevive a base de sopas instantáneas y fideos. Es demasiado tacaño.

Mickey y Donald continuaron comiendo mientras veían a los más pequeños jugar con las personas vestidas de comadrejas. No todo era felicidad, algunos niños trataban de escapar de los trabajadores y lucían, aterrados o avergonzados. Contrario a Donald, Mickey no creía que ese lugar fuera tan terrible.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Mickey le extendió a Donald la mano a modo de invitación.

Pese a que Donald no parecía tener intenciones de bailar, Mickey no tomó esa reacción como una negativa. Estrechó su mano y lo arrastró hasta el lugar en donde otras personas bailaban. Varias personas se apresuraron a rodearlos, cantando y bailando con igual emoción. Para Mickey lo que pasaba era muy divertido, para Donald no tanto.

Después de varios minutos se detuvieron. Mickey y Donald se acercaron a muchas de las personas y les hicieron a todos la misma pregunta:

"¿Podría llevarnos a Los Ángeles?"

La respuesta siempre era la misma. Un "No" que en ocasiones trataba de ser educada o que era bastante cortante. En más de una ocasión Donald no se tomó nada bien ese tipo de respuestas y en todas esas ocasiones Mickey se encargó de calmarlo.

—Pronto tendremos mejores resultados —era la frase que Mickey solía repetir con más frecuencia.

Dejaron el lugar cuando notaron que se estaba quedando vacío y que los trabajadores estaban cerrando varios de los puestos. Aunque quedarse en ese sitio era una opción, ni Mickey ni Donald lo consideraron, ciertamente no era algo que les interesara. En un lugar de eso decidieron quedarse en un pequeño lote baldío no muy lejos de allí.

—Suerte que trajiste bolsas para dormir.

—Años tratando con Scrooge me han enseñado a estar preparado para lo que sea.

Mickey sonrío al escuchar las palabras de Donald. Había trabajado para Scrooge McDuck en unas cuantas ocasiones y sabía que tan demandante podía llegar a ser. Era el pato más rico del mundo y eso era por un motivo. No era que disfrutara del sufrimiento de su amigo, el motivo de su sonrisa era porque admiraba lo valiente que Donald podía ser.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. El cielo se ve hermoso —Mickey señaló el cielo, tratando de descubrir una constelación.

—Esa es la Osa Mayor.

—Eres admirable —las palabras de Mickey eran sinceras —, no pude aprenderme todas las constelaciones, de hecho, me aprendí muy pocas.

—No sigas, harás que me sonroje —pese a sus palabras, Mickey pudo percibir que Donald no estaba ofendido y que, incluso había disfrutado de ese halago.

—La vista es hermosa —continuó hablando Mickey, adoraba las estrellas, pero eso no era lo único que tenía en mente. A su lado había algo que llamaba poderosamente su atención.

Mickey hubiera querido que Goofy lo acompañara, el concierto de Powerline parecía la oportunidad perfecta para que pudieran compartir algo de tiempo, del mismo modo en que lo habían hecho en el pasado, pero no cambiaría nada de ese viaje si pudiera. Él sabía que Goofy necesitaba de ese viaje con su hijo y una parte de él, una que quería ser egoísta, disfrutaba de las cosas tal y como eran.

—Cierto, en la ciudad es difícil apreciar las estrellas —Donald bostezó —. Voy a dormir, descansa, Mick.

—Buenas noches, Don.


	3. Viajando en la carretera

**Capítulo 3: Viajando en la carretera**

* * *

Lo primero que vio Donald al despertar fueron los ojos de Mickey a poca distancia de su rostro. Intentó ponerse de pie con rapidez, pero lo único que logró fue tropezar con algo que no logró reconocer y caer encima de su amigo.

—Ya es hora de irnos —le dijo Mickey antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle. El que Mickey se estuviera riendo lo hizo sentirse aún más molesto de lo que estaba.

—¿Era necesario que me despertaras de ese modo?

—Sí. Tienes el sueño muy pesado y logré encontrar a alguien que nos llevará a Los Ángeles.

—¿En serio? Ya era hora.

Donald se apresuró en guardar el saco de dormir que había llevado. Mickey ya había llevado el suyo por lo que se apresuró en ayudarlo. En cuanto estuvieron listos se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba la pareja que había accedido a ayudarlos.

—Ellas son Donna y Michelle —Mickey señaló a las mujeres que se encontraban en el vehículo. Donna era una pata y Michelle una ratona.

—Mickey nos contó que van al concierto de Powerline y nosotras vamos a nuestra casa en Los Ángeles.

—Gracias —respondió Donald, escuchar esas palabras habían hecho que su mal humor se disipara.

—Dense prisa y suban, no creo que quieran perderse el acto de apertura o el concierto en general.

Mickey abrió la puerta trasera y se hizo a un lado para que Donald pudiera sentarse. Gesto que fue respondido con una sonrisa del pato. El vehículo se puso en marcha.

—Recuerdo que Donna y yo hicimos lo mismo durante nuestro primer aniversario. Como nos conocimos en un concierto quisimos celebrarlo de la misma forma, aunque en nuestro caso fue porque se nos quedó varado el carro.

—Y aún así te niegas a cambiar de carro —se quejó Donna.

—Te daría la razón si no fuera porque tú haces lo mismo, también sabes lo que es sentir afecto por una máquina.

Donna gruñó a modo de respuesta y Mickey no pudo evitar reírse. No conocía en nada a esas dos mujeres, pero había algo en ellas que le resultaba un tanto familiar. Se dijo que era el hecho de que, pese a tener un carro que les causaba problemas, seguían teniéndole el mismo afecto a ese vehículo.

—¿Y si vamos al concierto de Powerline? —comentó Michelle de pronto —. Sé que no estamos celebrando nada, pero será divertido.

—Estoy demasiado cansada —le respondió Donna, el que bostezara les dio más peso a sus palabras —. Solo quiero llegar a casa y tenderme en mi hamaca.

—¿Lo harías por mí? —insistió Michelle —, prometo que te compensaré.

Donna se demoró varios minutos en responder. La forma en que su pareja le había pedido que fueran a ese concierto la había tomado por sorpresa. Mickey, desde el asiento trasero, pudo notar el sonrojo en su rostro y cómo parecía estar enfrascada en una lucha interna.

—Esta bien, pero solo por esta vez. Y te toca lavar los platos por toda una semana.

Michelle abrazó con fuerza a Donna provocando que esta tuviera algunos problemas para manejar. Afortunadamente para los cuatro lo peor que pasó fue una pequeña sacudida en el carro. Después de ese incidente Mickey y Michelle se dedicaron a cantar sus canciones favoritas de Powerline.

Pese a la prisa que tenían por llegar al concierto, decidieron hacer una parada en Neptune Inn.

—Puedo conducir mientras duermen —sugirió Mickey —. Donald y yo nos turnaremos.

—sí, claro —respondió Donald, no del todo feliz por la oferta que su amigo había hecho.

—Tomaré el primer turno —comentó Mickey con voz cantarina.

—No será necesario. La verdad es que ese hotel se ve hermoso y me gustaría pasar —Michelle le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a Donna.

—Luego no te quejes porque lleguemos tarde al concierto.

Pese a que las palabras de Donna mostraban resignación, para Mickey resultaba evidente que la idea de pasar a ese hotel no era algo que le desagradara a la pata y que, por el contrario, le generaba ilusión.

—Confíe en mí, llegaremos a tiempo, incluso podremos ver el acto de apertura.

Mickey estaba registrándose en el hotel cuando escuchó algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. No lo hacía por mala intensión ni porque disfrutara el chisme. Ese hombre parecía estar en problemas y él no podía ignorar a alguien que necesitara de ayuda, sin importar lo que pudiera necesitar.

—El año pasado olvidé nuestro aniversario y el anterior también. Si se entera que lo volví a hacer, va a matarme o en el peor de los casos, me pedirá el divorcio.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, todo el personal del hotel está ocupado.

—Pienso pagar extra, solo pido que todo salga bien para esta noche.

—Ya le dijimos que no es posible, el dinero no es el problema.

—Puedo ayudarlos —se ofreció Mickey —, mi amigo es un buen cocinero y yo puedo encargarme del servicio. Será una velada inolvidable.

—¿En serio? —respondieron ambos hombres al unísono, igual de emocionados.

—Sí, podría hacerlo a cambio de hospedaje esta noche.

—Me parece un trato razonable —respondió el encargado del hotel.

Mickey terminó de negociar los términos de su estadía y del trabajo que él y Donald realizarían. Después de varios minutos, casi una hora, llegaron a un acuerdo del que se sentía orgulloso. Busco a Donald y lo encontró en la cafetería. Verlo de mal humor no le resultó extraño.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

—Estaba resolviendo los detalles de nuestra estadía. Podemos quedarnos a cambio de preparar una cena romántica.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, salvaremos a un matrimonio en apuros.

—Típico de Mickey —comentó Donald con resignación —. He pedido nachos para los dos.

Donald no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que Mickey había hecho. Se sentía agotado por el viaje y la idea de descansar era demasiado tentadora. El único motivo por el que no se había quejado era porque reconocía que era una buena idea. Ambos tenían muchas deudas, principalmente él que tenía a tres patitos a su cargo y dificultades para mantener un trabajo estable.

—Sus nachos —una de las meseras del hotel colocó dos porciones de nachos y tres duck-colas sobre la mesa —. ¡Provecho!

—Gracias —respondieron Mickey y Donald al unísono.

Donald tomó dos botellas de duck-cola y comenzó a comer. De los dos era él quien más hambriento se encontraba. El viaje le había parecido especialmente largo a pesar de las paradas que hicieron para tomar algunos bocadillos o cubrir otras necesidades.

—Comienzo a creer que tienes un problema con la duck-cola.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Donald gruñó al ver que Mickey señaló la botella vacía. Admitía que su amigo tenía un punto, llevaban pocos minutos conversando y él se había bebido una otella y la mitad de la otra, pero consideraba que decir que exageraba al decir que era adicto.

—Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera.

—¿En serio?

—Me ofende tu desconfianza. Pero, sigue contándome sobre tu "brillante" idea.

Mickey se río al escuchar las palabras de Donald, pero no insistió con el tema de la gaseosa. Durante varios minutos estuvieron conversando sobre sus planes y lo que estaban por hacer. De los dos, era el ratón quien estaba más emocionado. Donald no lograba entender cómo hacía para sentirse emocionado aún con todos los problemas que habían tenido. Lo había notado, cada vez que él se enojaba, Mickey se divertía con los problemas que se presentaban.

—¿Tú te encargaras de la cena? —preguntó el cliente que olvidó su aniversario.

—Sí —Donald sabía que responder de manera desafiante solo le generaría más problemas, pero no quería responder de otra manera, la forma en que le hablaron lo hacía sentir ofendido.

—Quiero una cena elegante y un pastel de varios pisos con mi nombre y el de mi esposa.

—¿Qué quieres que escriba? —respondió Donald, su humor no había mejorado.

—Mi nombre y el de mi esposa —respondió el huésped del hotel, por la forma en que hablaba le parecía demasiada obvia la respuesta.

—Lo sentimos, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos —Mickey se apresuró en intervenir, conocía a Donald lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia.

—Cierto, error mío. Es que estoy muy nervioso por mi aniversario. Soy Edmon y mi esposa es Helena —el tono de voz con el que Edmon hablaba cambió y pasó a reírse de forma nerviosa.

Donald no tuvo la cocina para él solo, pero sí contó con el espacio y los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la cena que le habían pedido. No era algo que le molestara, al contrario, era feliz con tantos recursos a su disposición. Comenzó con los bocadillos. Sabía que eso no bastaba para la cena, pero esperaba que lograra distraer al matrimonio mientras preparaba el resto de la cena.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó Mickey. Minutos antes había estado pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

—Puedes hacer unos pinchos de frutas mientras que me encargo de los platos fuertes.

—Seguro, compañero.

Donald le dedicó una última mirada a Mickey antes de continuar cocinando. Su mirada volvió a posarse sobre su amigo cuando lo escuchó cantando. Sabía lo optimista que podía llegar a ser, pero no podía negar que se le hacía un tanto extraño verlo tan emocionado, especialmente cuando se suponía que estaban trabajando.

—¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos con Goofy en un departamento? —comentó de pronto Mickey.

—Sí —respondió Donald un tanto confundido —, tres solteros que apenas tenían algo para comer y montones de facturas que pagar.

—Tuvimos muchos trabajos —continuó hablando Mickey —, creo que hicimos de todo ¿recuerdas cuando intentamos organizar fiestas infantiles?

—Desearía no hacerlo. Goofy siempre ha sido bueno con los niños, pero también bastante torpe. Tuvimos que reemplazar el pastel que dañó en menos de diez minutos.

—Era divertido, nosotros tres contra el mundo.

—Seguimos siendo nosotros contra el mundo, solo que ahora tenemos más responsabilidades.

—Y no podemos vernos tan seguido—la voz de Mickey pareció apagarse un poco después de esa frase —, ojalá pudiéramos compartir más momentos como este.

—Sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—No me refiero a eso, es solo que las cosas han cambiado tanto.

Donald se sintió un tanto confundido al escuchar esas palabras Sabía que Mickey tenía razón al decir que las cosas habían cambiado, a veces pensaba que demasiado. Goofy tenía un hijo adolescente y él tres niños que se acercaban peligrosamente a la adolescencia. En aquel entonces había creído que siempre estaría al lado de Daisy, pero ambos habían acordado que funcionaban mejor como amigos. Del mismo modo que Mickey y Minnie, nunca supo el motivo por el que esa relación había terminado.

Por unos segundos consideró preguntarle a Mickey por el motivo de dicho rompimiento. Recordaba que su amigo había dejado Mouseton poco después de esa discusión, pero nunca quiso hablar de ello. Minnie tampoco. Todo lo que Donald sabía sobre el rompimiento de esa relación era porque Daisy se lo había dicho y era poco lo que ella sabía.

A Donald no le gustaba que Mickey le guardara secretos, especialmente cuando estos parecían hacerle daño.

No tuvo la oportunidad de hacer ninguna pregunta. El encargado del hotel ingresó a la cocina y se llevó a Mickey, asegurando que el matrimonio había llegado y que era necesario de inmediato la ayuda de un mesero.

Cuando Mickey regresó, Donald había terminado el plato fuerte y se lo entregó a su amigo para que este pudiera llevarlo hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el matrimonio.

—Hubieras visto sus caras, se veían tan felices —comentó Mickey y la felicidad en su rostro era casi evidente —. Se veían tan enamorados. Se siente tan bien poder ayudar a que el amor florezca. Si dos corazones se aman, deberían estar juntos, el amor es amor y es todo lo que importa. Es obvio que ambos están enamorados.

—Tú también —comentó Donald en un intento por parecer casual.

No era extraño que su amigo fuera optimista o amable. Lo conocía desde que eran niños y sabía lo difícil que era para él decir que no, pero había notado ciertas señales que no podía pasar por alto. Escucharlo hablar de ese modo sobre el amor era una de ellas, sin contar las ocasiones en que lo había atrapado perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿También qué?

—Estás enamorado ¿Me dirás su nombre?

—Es complicado —Mickey se veía un tanto menos animado.

—¿Es Minnie?

—No —la emoción con la que Mickey había estado hablando se desvaneció por completo—. La amaba, de verdad que lo hice, pero un día ella me sacó de su vida. A veces intercambiamos cartas, pero no es lo mismo.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

Donald pensó en Daisy y en todos los planes que había hecho a su lado. La amaba, no lo podía negar, pero ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que funcionaban mejor como amigos. Ambos sacaban lo peor del otro, era algo que había escuchado en más de una ocasión y en lo que coincidió después de que Daisy lo dejara en medio de una cita, molesta con él, para irse con Gladstone.

Mickey había dicho que no había hablado con Minnie desde entonces y él no sabía si eso era peor. Especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta lo unidos que eran durante su noviazgo, algunos incluso aseguraban que era la pareja perfecta.

—No tienes porque sentirlo. Nunca intenté preguntarle por sus motivos, creo que fui muy orgulloso —Mickey parecía apenado al decir esas palabras —. Incluso ahora que estamos recuperando nuestra amistad, preferimos no hablar del tiempo en que salimos.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Donald después de ver a su amigo callar y sumergirse en sus pensamientos —. ¿Es alguien que conozco?

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¿Es Daisy?

—No, pero no sigas insistiendo. Si llego a reunir el valor para declararme, serás el primero en saberlo.

—Eso no es cierto, la primera persona en saberlo será la chica a la que te le declares.

—Nunca dije que fuera una chica.

Antes de que Donald pudiera seguir interrogando a su amigo, este salió de la cocina, un tanto apresurado. Lo último que escuchó de él fue su sonrisa burlona. Decidió que no era el tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas y que, si no se daba prisa, el postre no estaría listo a tiempo por lo que tendrían que pagar una parte de la cuenta del hotel o su totalidad, en el peor de los casos. De todas las tareas, preparar un pastel era la más demandante.


	4. La carretera

**Capítulo 4: La carretera**

* * *

Después de dejar la cocina, Mickey se preguntó si había hecho mal en darle a Donald lo que, creía, era una pista bastante evidente. Quería decirle lo mucho que le importaba, pero temía que, de hacerlo, lo rechazaría y eso terminaría con años de amistad. La idea de perderlo lo llenaba de terror. No quería volver a perder a un ser querido.

Intentó pensar en lo que le diría Goofy y consideró llamarlo. Idea que descartó al recordar que estaba de vacaciones con su hijo. Se dijo que podía hablar con él después, que sus sentimientos podrían esperar y que mientras tanto, podía conformarse con la amistad de Donald.

Se acercó a la pareja y les sirvió la cena. Pudo ver las sonrisas en sus rostros y de inmediato supo que eran sinceras. Sabía que su vida amorosa no era la mejor, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera disfrutar de ver a dos personas enamoradas disfrutar del inmenso amor que se se tenían o sentir el anhelo de ayudar a que ese sentimiento germinara.

—Lamento haber pensado que olvidaste nuestro aniversario —escuchó decir a Elena —. Debo admitir que me has dejado sin palabras.

—Nunca podría olvidar una fecha tan especial —respondió Edmon.

Si Mickey no supiera que estaba mintiendo, le hubiera creído cada una de sus palabras. El único motivo por el que no dijo nada era porque no quería causar problemas y porque estaba seguro de que el amor que sentía por su esposa era sincero.

Mickey decidió alejarse. Lo suficiente para que pudieran contar con la privacidad que necesitaban, pero no demasiado como para no escuchar el momento en que lo llamaban, si es que llegaban a necesitar de algo o querían pasar al postre. Edmon le había dicho que el pastel era lo más importante y, como el romántico que era, Mickey quería asegurarse de que todo saliera a la perfección.

—¿Qué haces, Mick? —escuchó que le preguntaba Donald.

—Esperar.

—Entonces ayúdame a decorar el pastel. Es lo único que me hace falta.

Mickey ingresó a la cocina y comenzó a trabajar con las decoraciones. Entre los dos aplicaron varias capas de dulce de leche para unir los pisos del pastel y otras capas de crema pastelera como decorativo. Como ninguno de los dos era pastelero se limitaron a colocar fruta picada en la superficie y una pieza de papel con el mensaje que Edmon deseaba ver.

—Por fin terminamos —la mirada de Donald se posó sobre Mickey, parecía molesto —. La próxima vez recuerda esto, no me involucres en tus proyectos in antes preguntarme.

—Lo haré.

—Hablo en serio, Mickey.

Mickey tomó la cuchara que había usado para decorar el pastel y la colocó sobre el pico de Donald. No pudo contener la risa al ver a su amigo con la cara manchada. Su expresión molesta le resultaba adorable.

—Mickey.

Lo que hizo Donald fue algo que tomó por sorpresa a Mickey. Tomó la cuchara que había usado para decorar el pastel y manchó su mejilla derecha. Mickey decidió que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y que, si su compañero quería una guerra de comida, tendría una guerra de comida.

—¡Mesero! —el llamado de Edmon hizo que terminara la pequeña batalla de comida que se desarrollaba en la cocina —. ¡Estamos listos para el postre!

—Supongo que es hora de regresar al trabajo.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer —le dijo Donald, reclamándole por haberlo involucrado sin siquiera pedirle una opinión.

Lavar los platos no era parte del trato, pero Mickey quiso hacerlo. En cuanto terminó de atender al matrimonio se dedicó a ayudar con la limpieza de la cocina. Sentía que no era mucho y que era lo menos que podía hacer como agradecimiento por el hospedaje que les brindaban en ese hotel.

Cuando Mickey entró a la habitación que les cedió el encargado del hotel se dedicó a observarla. El ambiente submarino era algo que le parecía fascinante. Las pinturas de estrellas de mar y pulpos pintadas en las paredes le resultaban fascinantes, aunque no tanto como los peces que se movían en el colchón y el pato que dormía en una de las camas.

Donald había sido su amigo por muchos años, lo conocía desde que era un patito, sin embargo, sus sentimientos eran más recientes. Su compañía siempre le había generado seguridad y últimamente también calidez. Hacer ese viaje lo habían ayudado a comprender mejor la forma en que se sentía.

Al día siguiente, retomaron el camino en la carretera. Donna había insistido en que salieran temprano, asegurando que, si se demoraban más en hacerlo, el acto de apertura no sería lo único que se perderían.

—Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar en la carretera —comentó Donna —, podrían bloquear una carretera o el carro podría sufrir una avería. No tendrías tiempo para arreglar las cosas y llegaríamos a los Ángeles cuando el concierto termine.

—También podría acabarse la gasolina —agregó Donald, madrugar era algo que le desagradaba, pero tampoco deseaba llegar tarde al concierto, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta todo por lo que habían pasado y lo agotador del viaje.

El carro se puso en marcha, en esa ocasión era Michelle la que conducía. Durante varias horas se mantuvo al volante y únicamente se detuvieron cuando Donald pidió hacer una parada para comprar unas bebidas. Había visto un puesto de Duck-cola y se encontraba bastante sediento. Para sorpresa de Mickey, Donna, no solo no se opuso, sino que también consideró necesario hacer esa parada.

Lo primero que hizo Mickey al bajar del carro fue estirar sus brazos y piernas. Pese a lo poco que habían recorrido comenzaba a sentirse una pequeña incomodidad. Donald lo miró un tanto confundido y el ratón sabía el motivo. Su amigo había dormido en lugares peores por lo que quedarse dormido en un sofá no representaba un inconveniente para él.

Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana. Pidieron un par de gaseosas y unos nachos. Pedir para llevar hubiera parecido lo más sensato ya que les preocupaba el tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos quería tener problemas con Donna, algo que sabían que pasaría si comían algo con tanto queso dentro del vehículo. Comprar algo para comer que no ensuciara tanto podría ser una mejor alternativa y una que les generaba muy poco interés.

—¿Ves? —le dijo Mickey con una sonrisa —. Te dije que sería divertido.

—Todavía no hemos terminado el viaje, algo podría pasar y arruinarlo todo.

—No seas pesimista, todo saldrá bien.

En esa ocasión Mickey tuvo razón. El resto del viaje transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. No hubo ninguna presa en la carretera y las únicas paradas que hicieron fueron para ir al servicio o para comer algo.

—¿Y sí jugamos al "Veo-Veo"? —sugirió Mickey.

—Estamos un carro, no parece como un buen juego —comentó Donald notablemente aburrido.

—También podemos cantar ¡Un elefante se columpiaba…!

—Veo, veo… algo rojo —lo interrumpió Donald de manera atropellada.

—¿Un carro? —preguntó Donna.

—Sí.

—Mi turno. Veo, veo… algo verde y con muchas hojas.

—Es uno de los árboles de la acera.

—¡Exacto!

—Tu turno, Mickey ¿qué ves?

—Veo, veo… algo azul con blanco.

—Un carro.

—No.

—Una escuela.

—No era una escuela o una casa.

—Un perro.

—¿Un perro? —preguntaron Mickey, Donald y Donna al unísono.

—¿Qué? Cuando yo era niña tenía un perro azul y se llamaba Carocolito.

—Los amigos imaginarios no cuentan.

—Tal vez Mickey vio a uno.

—No era un perro.

Donna, Michelle y Donald callaron por unos minutos, tratando de pensar en lo que Mickey pudo haber visto. Ninguno de los tres parecía estar seguro acerca de lo que pudiera ser.

—¿Alguna pista?

Mickey llevó una mano hasta sus labios y simuló considerar la petición de Michelle. Lo cierto era que no le molestaba darles una pista y que también sabía cuál era la pista que les daría. Si pretendía pensarlo era simplemente porque le gustaban las bromas.

—Todavía lo veo.

—No dice mucho. Puede ser algo que esté dentro del carro o que se repita con mucha frecuencia.

—El cielo.

—Un basurero.

—Donald.

—Y la respuesta correcta es Donald.

—¿Yo? —un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en el pico de Donald al escuchar esas palabras.

—Sí —Mickey había considerado hacer una broma primero e incluso pensó en varias, idea que descartó poco antes de responder.

—Interesante —comentó Michelle divertida, ella intercambió una mirada cómplice con Donna quien parecía pensar lo mismo.

Pese a las pocas opciones que tenían, el juego se extendió por un largo rato y únicamente terminó cuando se encontraron en el lugar del concierto.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijeron Mickey y Donald al unísono una vez que terminó el viaje.

—De nada —Donna fue la primera en responder.

—Sí, fue divertido viajar con ustedes —agregó Michelle.

Michelle y Donna fueron las primeras en despedirse, ninguna de las dos tenía entradas para el concierto y sabían que si no se daban prisa podrían quedarse sin entrada. Mickey y Donald se apresuraron en buscar un lugar donde pudieran ver y escuchar a Powerline.

—Deberíamos separarnos —sugirió Donald —. Así tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar un buen lugar.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

Donald señaló a un grupo de personas. Aunque a Mickey no le gustaba la idea de que se separan debía admitir que su amigo tenía razón. Eran muchas las personas que habían pensado en ir al concierto y pocos los lugares disponibles.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Cuando encuentre un lugar te llamo.

—Lo mismo digo, compañero.

Encontrar un lugar fue más complicado de lo que ambos pensaban. Reunirse lo fue aún más y es que ninguno de los dos vio al otro sino hasta que terminó la primera mitad del concierto.


	5. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 5: Reencuentro**

* * *

Durante el viaje, Donald se había dicho en más de una ocasión que ir al concierto de Powerline había sido una terrible idea, más de las ocasiones en que se alegró por ser arrastrado por Mickey hasta ese lugar. Estando en medio del concierto fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que se alegró por haber hecho ese viaje y que los inconvenientes que tuvo durante el recorrido no le parecieron tan malos.

Se detuvo por unos momentos cuando vio a Powerline subir al escenario. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Goofy y a Max caer en medio del escenario. Lo primero que pensó fue que ambos serían expulsados del concierto y que terminarían en la cárcel durante una larga temporada. No pasó nada de lo que pensó. Powerline no solo les permitió quedarse, sino que bailó con ellos.

Lo segundo en lo que pensó fue en el motivo por el que se encontraban en el concierto. Donald estaba bastante seguro de que en ese concierto no había ningún pez o algo que pudieran pescar. Por unos instantes llegó a pensar que habían tenido problemas y que ese era el motivo por el que se desviaron tanto de su camino. Idea que descartó al ver lo sonrientes que se veían.

Donald recordó cuando Goofy lo llamó antes de que ese viaje comenzara. En esa ocasión se escuchaba preocupado y por la forma en que hablaba parecía que no estaba en los mejores términos con su hijo. La imagen frente a él era muy diferente, ambos se divertían y se veían bastante cercanos. Le alegraba que las cosas hubieran terminado tan bien para ambos.

Escuchó varias canciones antes de seguir buscando un lugar donde él y Mickey pudieran disfrutar del concierto. Cuando encontró un lugar, Mickey ya se encontraba en el mismo, algo que le molestó un poco al principio, pero que decidió ignorar al considerar que de ese modo se había ahorrado bastante trabajo.

—¿Viste a Goofy y a Max?

—Sí, se veían muy felices.

—¿Crees que…?

—No, al contrario, creo que encontraron más de lo que buscaban.

—Eso pensé.

—Me alegro por ambos. Recuerdo que cuando hablé con Goofy se escuchaba alterado.

El lugar en donde Mickey y Donald se encontraban no era especialmente bueno. Había espacio para los dos, pero la gente que los rodeaba era bastante inquieta y continuamente los estaban empujando. Era algo con lo que Mickey podía lidiar, pero que hacía enojar bastante a Donald quien estuvo bastante cerca de golpear a más de uno.

—Tranquilo, Donald, solo disfruta del concierto.

—Eso hago —respondió Donald, pero la forma en que chocaba sus dientes y entrecerraba el ceño hacían poco creíbles sus palabras.

Un fuerte empujón estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer, lo único que evitó que tocara el suelo fue una mano que se aferró con fuerza a la suya. En cuanto se volteó encontró al dueño de la mano. Era Mickey quien le pedía disculpas con la mirada. Pese a que recuperó el equilibrio, ninguno de los dos hizo algún intento por separarse.

El concierto terminó y ambos se apresuraron en buscar a Goofy y a Max. Habiendo tantas personas fue una tarea complicada, pero que pudieron lograr con un poco de ayuda. Mickey recibió respuestas amables de todas las personas a las que pedía ayuda, aunque no todas le dieron la información que necesitaban.

Mickey fue el primero en ver a Goofy y a Max. En cuanto lo hizo gritó el nombre de padre e hijo logrando que estos pudieran encontrarlo. Reunirse fue un tanto más complicado, con tantas personas era sencillo extraviarse.

—No esperaba verlos por estos lugares y menos cantando en medio del concierto con Powerline.

—No era el plan original, aunque no me quejo. Pude pasar un buen momento con mi Maxie.

—Se ve que la pasaron bien.

—Y no solo eso, pudimos resolver nuestros problemas.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Los dos se ven muy felices.

—¿Vamos por algo de comer?

—Justo las palabras que quería escuchar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comimos?

—Bastante, creo —comentó Goofy pensativo —. Fue un viaje bastante movido.

—Dinos a nosotros —se quejó Donald —. El carro de Mickey se dañó y tuvimos que pedir que nos trajeran.

—¿Cómo regresaran?

—Del mismo modo en que llegamos, pidiendo transporte.

—Pueden venir con nosotros? —se ofreció amablemente Goofy —. Hay suficiente espacio para cuatro.

—¡Gracias, Goofy! —respondieron Mickey y Donald al unísono, igual de emocionados.

Había muchos puestos de comida cerca, pero encontrar un lugar donde comer no fue sencillo. Muchos de los que habían asistido al concierto de Powerline tuvieron la misma ideay los locales de comida se encontraban bastante abarrotados.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto encontraremos un buen lugar —comentó Mickey, no trataba de animar la situación, en verdad creía en sus palabras.

—Espero que sea caliente y que sea pronto —se quejó Donald, el frío y el hambre hacían que su humor empeorara considerablemente.

—Y que tenga buena comida —agregó Max, no estaba tan molesto como Donald, pero comenzaba a sentirse un tanto irritado. Después de un día lleno de emociones no esperaba terminarlo de esa forma.

—¡Creo que por allá vi algo! —Goofy señaló un pequeño local no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de las casas era el pequeño cartel en el que se leía la palabra "hamburguesa".

—Espero que no esté lleno.

El local no se encontraba lleno, pero tampoco estaba del todo vacío. Afortunadamente para ellos pudieron encontrar un lugar con suficientes sillas para los cuatro y fueron atendidos con relativa rapidez. Como las hamburguesas se tomaban su tiempo en estar listas decidieron pedir unas botanas para matar el tiempo.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? —preguntó Mickey, su curiosidad era auténtica.

—Nos pasó de todo —fue la respuesta de Max.

Max y Goofy comenzaron con su relato. No omitieron ningún detalle sobre el viaje. Les hablaron de las aventuras que tuvieron y los problemas que enfrentaron. Hablaron sobre e oso que les provocó un susto y lo incómodo que fue estar en ese sitio con temática de comadrejas. Para los cuatro fue una sorpresa saber que estuvieron en el mismo lugar y que probablemente estuvieran allí en el mismo momento.

Mickey y Donald escucharon con atención sobre los problemas que pasaron Goofy y Max, las discusiones que tuvieron y los momentos felices que compartieron a partir del momento en que decidieron prestar más atención a lo que el otro pensaba. Esas historias hicieron que la espera fuera mucho más amena y menos corta.

—¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje? —preguntó Goofy en cuanto terminaron el relato.

—Más tranquilo que el de ustedes.

—Su orden —una de las meseras del local interrumpió la conversación para entregarles la comida que habían pedido.

Encontrar un hotel no fue tan complicado como encontrar un lugar donde comer. Si bien estos tenían una alta demanda, pero Mickey conocía al dueño de uno de los hoteles que visitaron, quien estaba más que feliz por devolverle el favor al ratón que tanto lo había ayudado en el pasado.

La única habitación que tenían disponible solo contaba con dos camas, pero el dueño del hotel no solo les permitió usarla, sino que pidió que movieran un par de camas extra a esta habitación.

Mickey había salido a caminar un rato. No estaba cansando y tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Había tenido un plan en mente antes de hacer ese viaje y en ese momento no estaba seguro de poder o querer seguirlo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Goofy leyendo un libro de cómics.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —le preguntó mientras trataba de calmarse.

—Estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta —las palabras de Goofy fueron acompañadas por su usual risa.

—Salí a caminar.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Donald?

—¿Cómo lo…?

Mickey se preguntó si había sido tan evidente y pensar en ello le hizo temer que Donald lo hubiera notado. No se consideraba como alguien tímido, sin embargo, descubrir que estaba desarrollando sentimientos por uno de sus mejores amigos era algo que lo confundía y asustaba en partes iguales.

—¿No me lo habías dicho? Supongo que solo lo adiviné. Me recordaste a Max cuando habla de Roxanne, es todo.

—Lo siento, a veces olvido lo maduro que puedes ser.

No había malas intenciones en sus palabras, solo honestidad. Conocía a Goofy desde que ambos eran niños y lo había visto cometer muchas torpezas e incluso tener accidentes en situaciones que se consideraban imposibles, pero también lo había visto tener sus momentos de madurez y muchas veces ser la voz de la razón.

—¿Crees que debería…?

—No —lo interrumpió Goofy.

Mickey se sintió terrible al escuchar eso. En más de una ocasión había considerado que sus sentimientos pudieran no ser correspondidos, pero escuchar esas palabras de parte de uno de sus mejores amigos hacía que se sintiera más real y dolía tanto.

—No me malinterpretes. Donald te quiere, pero necesita tiempo para procesar lo que siente.

—Gracias, Goofy.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue más tranquilo, pero no aburrido para los pasajeros. Mickey, Goofy y Max cantaron varias canciones, provocando que Donald gruñera en más de una ocasión. Y que los acompañara en su canción poco antes de llegar a la primera parada.del concierto.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

El plan era sencillo, irían al partido de béisbol y luego regresarían a la casa porque ambos debían ir a trabajar y él había prometido ayudar a sus sobrinos con la tarea después de que regresaran de su reunión con los Jóvenes Castores. Donald lo sabía, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Y es que era su primera cita.

No estaba seguro si había empezado a desarrollar esos sentimientos durante el viaje al concierto de Powerline o si fue hasta ese momento que comenzó a ser consciente de ello, no era algo en lo que le gustaba pensar. Tampoco estaba seguro de si un partido de beisbol podría ser apropiado para una primera cita, aunque en su momento sí lo fue. Él y Mickey habían estado de acuerdo en tener esa cita en un lugar que fuera familiar para ambos y que pudieran disfrutar de igual forma.

El día anterior se había sentido bastante tranquilo y ese día también. O al menos así lo fue hasta que vio el reloj y notó que faltaban tres horas para la cita. Conforme se acercaba la hora del partido comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso y pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal.

Donald no era un adolescente que estaba experimentando su primer amor, pero sí era rápido sacando conclusiones y por lo general, estas eran negativas. No se arrepentía de salir con Mickey, aunque le tomó tiempo, estaba seguro de lo que sentía. De lo que se arrepentía era de haber elegido un lugar tan poco romántico. Recordó sus citas con Daisy, ella solía preferir los sitios elegantes como restaurantes finos y los conciertos de ópera.

Pensó en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal y llegó a la conclusión de que eran muchas. La primera cosa en la que pensó fue que Mickey podría arrepentirse de salir con él y que buscaría a alguien con gustos más refinados. No recordaba haberlo visto preocuparse por esas cosas, pero también sabía lo romántico y detallista que podía llegar a ser.

Pensó en lo que pasaría si el equipo al que apoyaban perdía. No sería un buen recuerdo para una primera cita, aunque no sería tan malo como lo que podría pasar si apoyaban a equipos contrarios. Donald había visto a Panchito y a José pelear cuando los equipos de sus países se enfrentaban en un campeonato nacional. No quería que algo así le pasara a él y a Mickey en su primera cita.

La comida también lo hizo preocuparse. No lo había pensado, pero hasta ese momento fue consciente de un detalle en el que no podía dejar de pensar, la comida. Sabía que en un estadio no se encontraría con comida elegante, pero no pensó en las consecuencias de la comida chatarra. Desde mal aliento hasta restos de comida, temía la mala impresión que podría causar en Mickey y que esta pudiera ser tan mala que no quisiera volver a verlo.

Al final no tuvo tiempo para proponer un cambio en la cita. Mickey había llegado por él y en sus manos tenía las entradas para el partido de beisbol y por lo que Donald pudo ver eran unos buenos asientos. Perder el dinero no era un problema, al contrario, incluso que no sería difícil venderlas a un precio mayor que el que tenía en la boletería, pues en ese momento debían estar prácticamente agotadas. El problema era que, pese a las dudas que Donald tenía, quería ir a ese juego de béisbol.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Mickey.

—Claro.

Donald estaba subiendo al carro de Mickey cuando vio llegar a sus sobrinos. Eso le resultó extraño pues ellos le habían dicho esa mañana que saldrían de campamento y que estarían de vuelta en tres días. Verlos un tanto desanimados lo hicieron sentirse más preocupado.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Se canceló el campamento —respondió Huey.

—El encargado comió algo en mal estado.

—Dijo que tendríamos el campamento cuando consiga un reemplazo o se sienta mejor del estómago.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—¿A dónde iban?

—A un partido de Béisbol, Duckville vs Goosetown.

Donald golpeó su frente al escuchar la respuesta de Mickey. Sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, pero conocía a sus sobrinos lo suficiente para saber que ellos también querrían ir al juego y que eso no sería bueno para una primera cita.

—¿Podemos ir? —preguntaron los trillizos al unísono.

—Claro, solo tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos conseguir entradas.

Donald le dedicó una mirada severa a Mickey. No era solo por el hecho de que esa era su primera cita sino por lo difícil que sería conseguir esas entradas faltando tan poco para el partido. Cuando vio a sus sobrinos subir al carro de Mickey supo que nada de lo que dijera los haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Mickey.

—¡Sí! —respondieron los patitos muy emocionados.

—¿Se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad?

El sonido de los cinturones de seguridad al ser abrochados fue prueba de que los más pequeños habían olvidado hacerlo. El sonido de un teléfono celular hizo que el viaje se atrasara un poco más. Era Mickey quien había recibido una llamada.

—Es mi hermana —le dijo a Donald —. Quiere saber si puedo cuidar de Morty y Ferdie.

—¿Mañana?

Donald temía por la respuesta de Mickey. Se veía un tanto avergonzado y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que pocas veces, por no decir nunca, podía negarle la ayuda a alguien, menos a un ser querido.

—Ahora.

Donald contó hasta diez mentalmente en un intento por controlar su mal humor. Sabía que no podrían tener una primera cita perfecta con tantos niños, pero que si se enojaba sería mucho peor.

—Ve adelante —le dijo Donald tratando de parecer calmado —, yo iré por tus sobrinos mientras que ustedes tratan de conseguir las entradas.

Donald se despidió de su novio y de sus sobrinos antes de ir en busca de su propio carro. Antes de pasar por los sobrinos de Mickey hizo una parada en la primera tienda que encontró, deseando que una duck-cola lo hiciera sentirse de mejor humor. Después de dos botellas se animó diciéndose que, aunque no pudieran tener una primera cita, podrían disfrutar de un buen partido de béisbol. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si Mickey no conseguía las entradas, aunque no muy en el fondo, dudaba que eso fuera posible.

—¡Hola, Donald! —lo saludaron Morty y Ferdie al unísono.

—Hola —les devolvió el saludo Donald.

—¿Por qué no vino tío Mickey?

—¿No les dijeron?

Morty y Ferdie negaron con un gesto de cabeza. Su madre les había dicho que Donald pasaría por ellos, pero eso era todo.

—¿Tenían una cita?

—Si no les han dicho, yo no lo haré —Donald prefirió ignorar esa última pregunta. Mickey y él estaban saliendo, pero no habían hablado de nadie sobre ello. No lo consideraron necesario dado que ni siquiera habían tenido su primera cita oficial.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Eso es cruel!

Lo sabrán en su momento.

Morty y Ferdie se mantuvieron hablando durante todo el camino. Haciendo teorías acerca del lugar al que se dirigían y ocasionalmente pidiéndole pistas a Donald. Conforme se iban acercando al estadio, más emocionados se ponían.

Donald estuvo a punto de alejarse del estadio e incluso puso las señales. Broma que no pudo concretar al ver el reloj. No faltaba poco para que el juego comenzara, pero sabía que era mejor llegar antes de la hora señalada a ese tipo de eventos. En cuanto estuvo en el parqueo llamó a Mickey, sabía que lo contrario sería prácticamente imposible localizarlo en medio de tantas personas.

—Dense prisa —les dijo a los ratoncitos —. Mickey nos espera en la boletería.

—¡Genial! —Morty y Ferdie chocaron sus palmas, notablemente emocionados al confirmar la teoría que más les gustaba.

Donald tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás. Su experiencia con los trillizos le había enseñado que perder de vista a unos pequeños, especialmente en un lugar tan transcurrido no solía terminar bien. En esa ocasión tuvo suerte de que los pequeños encontraran a un oficial, pero no era un riesgo que quería correr nuevamente.

—¡Espérenme!

—No son unos buenos asientos, pero fue lo mejor que pude conseguir —le dijo Mickey a modo de disculpa cuando le entregó las entradas.

—No te preocupes, luego podrás recompensarme por esto.

—Lo haré —Mickey aprovechó un pequeño descuido de su novio para robarle un beso, provocando que este se sonrojara un poco.

—¿Qué te pasa, tío Donald? —preguntó Dewey y es que ninguno de los niños había visto lo que Mickey hizo.

—Dense prisa sino nos perderemos el acto de apertura —los regañó Donald mientras los apresuraba a buscar sus asientos. Luego se dirigió a Mickey en un susurro —, tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso.

Para el acto de apertura se presentaron dos bandas, una perteneciente a cada uno de los equipos que se estaban por enfrentar. Duckville fue la primera en presentarse y su espectáculo fue el más colorido. Cuando se retiraron el estadio quedó cubierto por completo de confeti. La banda de Goosetown fue mucho más movida. Su coreografía estaba formada principalmente por saltos.

El partido dio inicio y los más pequeños localizaron a un vendedor de comida rápida. Morty y Ferdie fueron los primeros en llamar la atención del vendedor y pedir unos perros calientes. Huey, Dewey y Louie no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo. Cuando Donald vio que planeaban comprar unas gomitas supo que debía evitarlo. Conocía a esos cinco niños lo suficiente como para saber que dejarlos tener esos dulces terminaría en alguna travesura.

—¿No crees que eres muy severo? —le preguntó Mickey después de escuchar a los niños quejarse.

—Solo evito que hagan de las suyas. Créeme, ya he pasado por esto y no es algo con lo que quiera volver a lidiar.

—Solo son dulces.

—Y potenciales misiles en manos de los niños —esto último se lo dijo a Mickey en un susurro. No quería darle ideas a los más pequeños.

Mickey decidió comprar unas gomitas sin que Donald lo supiera y les dio una bolsita a los niños. Creía que Donald estaba siendo demasiado severo con los niños. Descubrir que su novio había estado en lo correcto era algo que le tomaría menos de cinco minutos.

Escucharlos reír no lo hicieron sospechar. Estaban en un partido así que asumió que ese era el motivo por el que se estaban riendo. Incluso llegó a sospechar que Donald exageraba cuando ocasionalmente los veía.

—Creí haber dicho que nada de gomitas —les regañó Donald en cuanto descubrió a Dewey y a Morty usando esos confites como munición.

—Yo se las di —los defendió Mickey —, querían dulces —agregó a modo de justificación.

—Mickey Mouse, tienes idea de lo peligrosas que son las gomitas en manos de niños traviesos.

Escuchar a Donald decir su nombre completo le provocó un escalofrío a Mickey. No había tenido malas intenciones cuando le compró esos dulces a los niños, pero en ese momento sentía que no debió haber ayudado a los pequeños a desobedecer a Donald. El que un perro bastante enojado se acercara a ellos no hizo que la situación mejorara.

Este derramó su bebida, o lo que quedaba en su vaso roto sobre la cabeza de Donald. Había visto las gomitas en su mano y asumió que había sido el responsable de arruinar su comida.

Eso hizo enojar a Donald quien se puso de pie y, pese a la diferencia de tamaños, estaba más que dispuesto a pelear con el perro. Algo que hubiera hecho de no ser porque los niños y Mickey se encargaron de detenerlo.

—Tranquilo, tío Donald.

—No querrás que nos expulsen del estadio.

Mickey tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar los restos de bebida del rostro de Donald. Estaba por terminar cuando se dio cuenta de que muchas miradas estaban posadas sobre ellos. Algo que le resultó extraño hasta que Huey le explicó el motivo.

—Es la Kiss-cam.

—¡Asco! ¡Adultos besándose! —gritaron los niños al unísono.

Mickey y Donald buscaron una pantalla, comprobando que eso era cierto. Muchos de los fanáticos comenzaron a gritar "beso" y la situación se volvió más incómoda. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea de ser presionado para hacerlo en público.

Mickey besó la mejilla de Donald y eso bastó para que la audiencia dejara de insistir.

—Es extraño —comentó Huey.

—Creíamos que estaban saliendo —agregó Dewey.

—Como novios —continuó Louie.

—Pero ustedes… —en esa ocasión fue Morty quien habló.

—Nos dirían si lo están haciendo ¿cierto? —finalizó Ferdie.

Mickey y Donald intercambiaron miradas culpables. No habían hablado con nadie acerca de la relación que tenían y es que solo habían pasado dos días desde que comenzaron a salir como novios. Ninguno de los dos había pensado en la manera en que eso podría afectar a sus sobrinos o cómo les dirían.

—Técnicamente comenzamos a salir el viernes.

—Y ustedes son los primeros en saberlo.

Mickey y Donald no supieron que decir cuando vieron a Ferdie, Morty, Huey y Dewey entregarle dinero a Louie.

—¿Ustedes apostaron sobre nosotros? —preguntaron incrédulos.

Louie levantó los hombros a modo de respuesta y con ello dio por terminada la conversación. El descanso de medio tiempo terminó y el partido fue retomado. En esa ocasión Mickey y Donald estuvieron más pendientes de lo que hacían los niños por lo que no pudieron hacer ninguna travesura. El que el equipo favorito de ellos estuviera ganando también fue algo que influyó. Estaban demasiado ocupados con el juego como para pensar en meterse en problemas.

Donald planeaba darle un beso a su novio cuando una bola lo golpeó. Planeaba lanzarla hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle. Ellos estaban bastante alejados del estadio por lo que esa bola solo podía provenir de una parte.

—¡Felicidades, tío Donald!

—¡Tienes la bola de un home run!

Después de que el partido terminara, Donald hizo una parada en casa de Mickey. El plan inicial había sido ayudarlo con sus sobrinos que se habían quedado dormidos durante el viaje, pero Mickey terminó convenciéndolo de quedarse en su casa. Lo mismo le había pasado a Huey, Dewey y a Louie.

—Tengo una cama extra que pueden usar los trillizos y unos colchones para nosotros.

—¿No crees que deberías esperar hasta la tercera cita para hacer ese tipo de preguntas?

—No me refería a eso —Mickey estaba demasiado sonrojado. En sus palabras no había ningún tipo de segundas intenciones.

—Solo bromeaba. Acepto la invitación.

Después de asegurarse de que los niños estuvieran bien arropados, Donald y Mickey pusieron una película en el televisor y prepararon un tazón de palomitas. Pese a que en la sala había dos sillones ambos prefirieron sentarse en el más pequeño.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó Mickey —. No fue una primera cita tan mala.

—Si lo dices por hacerme sentir mejor…

—No, en serio. Pudimos pasar un agradable momento en familia y ahora tenemos toda la noche para nosotros solos.

—Así no es cómo funcionan las citas.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta.

—Mickey, eres demasiado bueno.

—¿Por qué siento que debería sentirme ofendido?

—¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo sincero.


End file.
